


Wings of Comfort

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:05:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's wings are injured during a fight and Dean has to calm him down and fix him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings of Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostheroes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostheroes/gifts).



Castiel has wings that need taking care of.


End file.
